


It Starts With A High-Five.

by flickawhip



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to figure what to do now that they aren't competing against each other anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts With A High-Five.

It started with a high-five. Meryl and Charlie were winners, they had the gold. Before they hit the podium, ending the rivalry for good, the two boys had high-fived. Tessa and Meryl had chosen to hug it out. Years of rivalry, albeit a gentle and teasing one, were over. Now they could just relax and be friendly, hug and enjoy it. They had no need to pretend they were going to be rivals any more. 

Tessa and Scott, once they had their silver medals were stopping, possibly for good. Meryl and Charlie had spent weeks trying to decide what they wanted, eventually agreeing they wanted worlds. They would also be doing the tour they had been offered. The rest they would decide when they got home. They would be doing a lot of press and, if they were honest, they had no need to rush. For now though, once the Olympics were over, they would all travel back together. 

It had been Scott who suggested they get together properly. They were done training, done being rivals. Now all they had was one another. Tessa and Scott had agreed they would support Meryl and Charlie either way. Meryl had been almost silent as they made their way to the meeting, Charlie quietly supportive as always. It was only, however, when Tessa and Meryl came together that it was clear why Meryl had been so quiet. Scott had smiled, moving to hug Charlie himself, the two once more watching as Tessa and Meryl seemed to cling to one another. 

Whatever happened next, this night would be all they remembered for a long time.


End file.
